


Experimental Love

by LJ_Pynn



Series: Reylo Fetish Fun [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Reynal, Rimming, Sex, Smut, kylo eats ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJ_Pynn/pseuds/LJ_Pynn
Summary: After an interesting learning experience in the Throne Room, Kylo Ren and his wife, Rey, go further into their newfound mutual interest in Rey's ass.





	Experimental Love

Kylo stood in the fresher, the scorching water rinsing away the grime and sweat that had accumulated during the day’s mission. Usually he liked to share his showers with Rey, but she’d returned and cleaned a short while before him as he debriefed his troops on the mission’s status. When he’d finally arrived, he saw her on their bed, studying the ancient Jedi texts she’d sneaked away from Ach-To. Kylo closed his eyes and envisioned her there. She was always so beautiful. To him, she was like a prized trophy plucked from a heap of rubbish in the desert. A princess saved from a life of misery. Even hours before, while she stood before him covered in dirt and sweat, he would not have changed a thing about her. While he routinely scrubbed himself, he thought back to a conversation they’d had just before he sent her back to _The Supremacy._

 

_“If you won’t be needing me, I think I should go back to the ship.”_

_“So soon? You wish to return to your studies, I take it?”_

_“I’ve been making progress on my translations._ _Though right now I’d_

 _like to visit the fresher._ _I want to be clean for when you get back.”_

 

_“Oh, darling. Stay here with me. I could be your fresher._

_You know I could just lick the dirty sweat from you, Rey.”_

_“Always the joker you are.”_

 

While she didn’t take him up on his offer, both of them knew he wasn’t joking. He would do anything for her. He would _lick_ anything for her. He’d already proven that several nights ago in the Throne Room. Kylo looked back on the day. Rey had done an extravagant job during the mission, even taking initiative to command a number of his troopers as they split up to cover more land. He knew she deserved to be rewarded for her work. Now _he_ would take initiative. He stopped the flow of water and wrapped himself in a dark towel at his waist. As he stepped out of the shower, he looked at himself in the mirror. His broad body shined in the dim light of the room, something he knew always irresistible to his wife.

Kylo stood in the doorway, unbeknownst to Rey, who laid with her back to the headboard with her eyes glued to the millennia old book. She was wearing only a simple black shirt and thin red underwear. While she only dressed that way for her own comfortability, Kylo loved to stare at her bare legs. He watched as her tiny toes seemed to manage an itch on the opposite foot. This made him smile. He thought she must be doing it on purpose, but was sure she hadn't spotted him with her focus on the ancient text. There was only one way to find out.

He stepped toward her quietly. He leaned down and his hand landed on the book, pushing it away from her face. Before she could react the startle, his soft lips were already pressed against her own. He felt her start to smile beneath him. He pulled back.

“And what was that for?” She questioned her husband.

“For you.” Kylo replied. “But what comes next is a reward for your work today.” He placed his hand on her thigh. She looked down at the book in her hands, which he had held out of the way with his own.

“Maybe in a while, sweet.” she started. “I'm in the middle of this lesson.” She tried to pull the book back up.

“Come on.” He tightened his grip on her thigh and pushed the book down again. “You've been studying for hours. You can take a break.”

“Kylo…” she insisted.

“Hey!” He took his hand from her leg and placed his finger on her chin, making her look up as he stood over her. “I told you earlier I wanted to lick you. I wasn't joking.” He smirked, but she pulled her head away.

“I'm afraid I've already cleaned away the day's mess, dear.” She swiped his hand from the book and brought it back up to her. She sensed his disappointed frustration. “I promise we can make love as soon as I'm done with this lesson.”

“Suit yourself.” He leaned against the night stand at her side of their bed. “I just thought you loved it so much in the throne room, I figured--” He didn't finish his sentence before her eyes shot back up to him.

“Really?” She asked with a shy smile.

“Oh, now I have your attention.” His own confident smirk returned. She looked over to the book, then back at him again.

“Hmmm…” She seemed unsure. Kylo rolled his eyes, but kept his eagerness to please her clear.

“Okay, I'll let you keep reading.” He said as he started walking to the foot of the bed and sitting down. “And I'll just…” he leaned back, his head landing between her thighs. “...warm you up.” Rey chuckled at his enthusiasm.

“You have a way of convincing someone.” She said approvingly. “In fact, we’ll see if you can finish me off before I finish _this_ off. ”

Kylo laid facing the ceiling, his lower legs hanged from the edge of the bed. He arched his head back to the upside down view of Rey's red panties just in front of him. He slid his arm under her knees and pushed them up. His fingers slid under the red fabric and began to tug. He pulled them forward and down her legs, or up from his perspective. He kept his eyes on them the entire way  as he slid them down. She instinctively raised her feet as he took them off completely and threw them to the floor. Kylo arched his neck again. He stared at her natural bareness. She hadn't shaved in a few days, but he hardly minded. She was always thorough in her cleansing, and a small bit of body hair had never bothered him or his tongue before. His arms went back up over him, and his hands landed on her waist. He pulled her ass, along with the rest of her, closer to him. For a moment, he considered turning over onto his chest, but decided he admired a challenge. Still, he wasn't going to be able to reach his tongue the required distance.

“Pillow.” He ordered, reaching his hand out to her.

She quickly took the one next to her and gave one to him. He raised her ass and swiftly put the pillow under her. That seemed to line her up perfectly. Ready to proceed, took her butt in his palms and spread her for his access. It looked different from this angle. He almost asked if she was ready for him to go, but had a feeling she'd like not knowing when it would come, just as their first time. After another second to himself to let in a breath and look on the tiny sphincter he'd recently come to admire, Kylo stuck his tongue out.

Right as the tip of it poked her, he heard her release a high pitched sound. He smiled for a second, then went back to work. He tried to mirror his last time on it. The swirl of his tongue had always been a sure way to get her excited and now especially after her asshole was involved. Up and down, left and right, he moved. He was focused this time, unafraid like their first time. Now he was more confident in his actions and wasn't distracted, wondering why she liked it so much. The important thing is that she _did_ like it and he liked doing it for her. He recoiled every few seconds, wetting his tongue again. He licked his lips, ready to try something new. He puckered them before landing sloppy, but tight kisses on her hole. Rey's shrill sounds continued, encouraging him to go on. He started to get a bit quicker in his motions, switching between his licking and kissing, sometimes managing to mix both.

At his angle, Kylo couldn't see anything aside from her ass and the pillow, but knew she was starting to get hot at her womanhood. He took a hand from her cheek, which he'd been using to hold her open, and turned his head so his significant nose would take it's place. With his hand now free, he slid his hand over her leg and felt around before he could feel something familiar. He knew exactly the details of her folds against his fingers. While his mouth continued it's assault on her backside, his hand began to rub her pussy. She was already wet. He was proud of himself for that. He drew his thumb up to her clit and began to rub it the same way his tongue did her asshole. It didn't take long before his finger teased at her wet entrance before sliding inside. He could hear her moaning at the combined sensations. He knew this must have been an unknown level of euphoria for her as he was doing all of the work on both of her holes this time.

Kylo could feel Rey's focus on her book starting to get away from her. His hand was massaging her in her favourite way, which he was able to do just from the simple memory of the geography of her flesh. She'd begun to sway her hips very slightly, almost as though she were riding his finger and tongue. Her wetness had turned to soakingness as a light dribble of her juices had begun to flow from her pussy and drip onto her lover's chin. She was close. At this point, Kylo had an idea enter his mind. If she liked his finger inside of her up top, then surely…

“Kriff! Ben!” She shouted his given name. Normally, he’d reprimand her for calling him that, but he blamed his own intrusiveness in this case. He retracted his finger and pulled his mouth back to apologize.

“Rey! I’m--”

“No! Keep it…” She ordered him. He complied and went back to what he was doing, now wiggling the tip of his index finger in her ass. As he started to go at her harder and faster, ready to bring her over the edge, he felt her legs move from his side. She moaned and hummed as she extended her legs out and did something unexpected. Kylo was so distracted as he focused on pleasing his wife that he hadn't noticed the massive erection that had turned his towel into a pitched tent. Her feet landed on either side of his solid cock and started to rub against him very lightly through the fabric. It must have been the vibrations of his moan at her touch, but Rey finally reached her finish. When she'd stopped shouting in satisfaction and her flood fell back to a trickle, Kylo finally pulled his hands and face back. Letting in a much needed breath, he stared at her asshole, gleaming with his saliva. It pulsed along with the contractions of her soaked cunt. This fascinated him.

“Kylo…” Rey called to him. “Come up here.”

When he lifted his head, he felt an immense soreness in his neck. He knew he’d have to bare the pain of it in the morning, but hardly cared after what he’d just done. He sat back up and turned over, crawling back across the bed over Rey. While he was tonguing her, he hadn’t noticed when she tossed her book to the side of the bed, or when she’d pulled her shirt off. His naked wife was still lightly writhing under him from her intense finish. He smiled down on her. Rey turned her head over, which he took as a suggestion to place a series of kisses up and down her neck. With his face buried in her side, he didn’t see her arm reaching into the drawer of the nightstand next to them, seemingly in search of something. Kylo didn’t let up until he felt her hand push up on his chest.

“Love?” He questioned her intent, which seemed deviant based on the look on her face.

“A gift.” Her eyes motioned over to her hand, which was holding something on the nightstand. He lifted an eyebrow, now truly curious. She handed him a small black bottle. Kylo brought it to his eyes to inspect it, unsure at first of what it was. He scanned the gold Aruebesh lettering:

 _‘Lovers Lubri--’_ He didn’t even have to finish reading to know now exactly what it was. When his wife saw his eyes widen, she explained herself.

“I figured you might want to try a little something more...” She said, using her toes to loosen his towel. She looked ahead as it fell off of him, taking in the sight of his fully erect dick. “And clearly you do.”

 

Kylo finally took his eyes off of the bottle and looked back down to her. He wanted to question when and where she could get a bottle of this stuff on a Star Destroyer, but instead leaned down to kiss her lips. He had only one question for her now.

“Really?”

“Really.” She assured him with a seductive voice. She began dragging herself up to rest her back on the headboard again, bringing her face level with him. “I mean, if you really want to, of course.” Kylo stared into her eyes before giving a slight nod.

“Alright.” He agreed. He leaned back from his position over her, pulling her legs along with him. He brought her to the edge of the bed, now standing on his feet. With her ass still propped up on the pillow, she spread her legs again, now holding herself open. Her skin was still wet from his tongue before. He stopped himself from staring again. He popped the cap of the bottle, still in his hand. He squeezed some of the contents onto two of his fingers. He wasn’t sure exactly how this would go for either of them. He’d studied holo-recordings before, but every one of them was different. He considered flipping her over and letting her legs hang from the bed, but wanted to be able to see her face to gage any reactions as they went forward.

He reached forward with his fingers, liberally spreading the lubricant against her hole. She squirmed at the feeling of the cold viscosity against her. Kylo wanted Rey to be comfortable as they did this. He placed a hand on her knee, knowing what would keep them both calm. His eyes closed as he searched for her presence in their bond. Even when they were in the same room, their connection through the Force was able to loosen any tension they may have. They could draw strength from each other. With her steady, he opened his eyes. His hand went back to her ass again. He knew he had to soften the spot before he entered.

Without any measurable pressure, he pressed his index finger against her tightness. He felt her relax herself as the tip finally pushed forward to enter her. It was a strange feeling to him, but he adored the sweet smile on her face as it happened. He rotated the tip of his finger around, just inside of her. He continued to massage the area for a moment, slipping in a second finger after a short time. She began to tense up around them when he started to push them deeper. Kylo could feel her hunger for him growing, without her even saying a word. He withdrew his fingers and grabbed the bottle again. He applied a glob to his fingers and then tightened the cap and discarded the bottle to the side of the bed. While he looked at the tiny pink spot he’d just created, he lathered his firm cock in the lube. It was a texture he’d not ever felt before, but he immediately felt himself start to tingle in a very arousing way. He stroked himself a bit, regaining any hardness he’d lost before. When he was finally at full strength again, he looked down to Rey’s face. She was ready for him.

Kylo put an arm around her legs to brace her. Cock in hand, he guided himself close to her asshole. When he’d made love to her before, he was never afraid of his own girth, but now felt like he could hurt her. She comforted him in their bond, assuring him that she could take him. He knew she wasn’t just lying for him. He sensed her strength and confidence. He nodded again and rested the head of his seemingly immense self against her lubed asshole. Tightening his grasp on her leg, he started to push the tip into her. Kylo heard her let out a breath she’d taken in just before. As he let her engulf the tip of his cock, the feeling was indescribable to him. She clenched around him at the intrusion. He pulled back slightly. She breathed again and relaxed herself. Instead of himself, he wanted to keep a look on her face. He gazed into her dark eyes and began to push forward again, slightly more than before, then back again. With every slow thrust, he pushed further and further. He never considered himself far bigger than average, but this tightness was amazing to him. Rey bit her lip as he continued to make room in her. They were both glad for the lubricant she’d gotten ahold of. He looked to their bond again and could tell she seemed uncomfortable, but knew it would pass in time. He didn’t want to strain her for very long. Kylo began to speed himself a bit, going back and forth with more length in each push and pull. Her eyes closed and her face seemed to turn red. It irritated him to see her like this, but he could feel her telling him to continue. He could sense that through the light pains, she was enjoying it. With that assurance, he turned his focus back to himself. It was then that he realized how much he was also enjoying it.

The tightness was tremendous around him. Even compared to the night he’d claimed her virginity, the pressures and warmth were unlike anything he’d ever done with her. He wasn’t inside of her long before he already felt himself throbbing. The rush of blood was intense. The lubricant was still working well as he started to move faster. He took his free hand to her other leg, pulling her even closer to him. With both legs locked in place, he pushed himself as far as he could go. She let out a yelp. It pained her to an arousing intensity. Kylo usually stayed silent during their sex. Rey tended to be the noise maker, but he couldn’t hold back the grunts he made as he started to feel himself reach the end. His cock throbbed ferociously. She could sense him getting close. She clenched around him, giving all of the pressure she could around him. His hands slipped from her legs as he finally exploded. She felt the hot sensation of his cum as he unleashed a heavy load inside of her. His breath became short. His entire body seemed to go limp. He had to draw on Rey’s energy to stop himself from losing the strength in his legs.

Kylo pulled out of her slowly. Following a couple seconds after him was a shining trail of cum that spilled out of the tiny gaping pink hole he’d created. He looked back to Rey’s face as she wiped away a tear. She dropped her legs off of the edge of the bed and brought her head up and  to look at him. He didn’t know how to react to the look of her red face and wet eyes that were countered by an endearing smile. Once more, he peered into their connection. She peered back, letting him know she was completely alright.

After regaining strength and steady breath, Kylo finally climbed back into the bed and laid next to his wife. He pulled her close. She’d proven herself strong twice over today, both in the field and in their bedroom. As he cradled her in his arms and looked intently into her eyes, he knew this wasn’t going to be their last time doing this sort of thing.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

“So,” Kylo started to ask as he fitted a clean black sheet to the bed. “Where did you even get that stuff?”

“Well, you were right.” Rey stepped from the fresher after a second cleaning that night. “She definitely had some.”

“Sh-- Wait!” Kylo’s eyes darted to her in the doorway. “Phasma?!”

“Mhmm. She had, like, twenty bottles of it in her chambers.”

“Karabast!” Kylo shouted in surprise. “What, did you just steal it? How did you know she had any?”

“Oh, sweet. I wouldn’t be so rude. I asked her.”

Kylo threw his hands up and ran his fingers in his hair, stunned at how casually Rey was explaining herself.

“How did you even bring it up with her?!”

“Well, during supper she had begun talking about she and Hux, and so it just came up naturally.”

“She and--?” Kylo couldn’t seem to comprehend what he was hearing. “...kriff.”

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I do have a 'T' rated Reylo story where they're both clothed and share a romantic first kiss. How did I end up here?


End file.
